


You Should Have Listened To May

by Marvel_tom_and_more



Series: The Fire Started It All [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But not forever, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Electrocution, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Prison, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sensory Deprivation, Sokovia Accords, Teen Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, car crash, i can't think of any more tags, im sorry, peter looses his spidey sense, tagging is easier on a computer, the Avengers are not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_tom_and_more/pseuds/Marvel_tom_and_more
Summary: Peter thought it would be okay to stop the fire. A little smoke never hurt anyways.I'm not saying anything else cause it ruins stuff.





	1. The Fire

“So, Spider Man hasn’t signed the accords?”

“No”

“Even though he fought in Germany.”

“No, and I’ve gotten insight of Tony Stark was working with him”

“But we can’t just take a kid.”

“I know, but we can work around that.”

“ I can make some adjustments.”

“Does anyone know who he is.”

“Only his friend. I think his name was Ted or something.”

Is he a threat?.”

“No.”

“Good. We’ll go in on Friday. It will help spread the word that mutants need to be stopped”

 

-

 

“I know you sneak away from this house every night. I know you’ve been skipping school. I know you quit robotics. What is it? What is it Peter?”

Peter tried to speak, but May cut him off again. “I don’t care about any excuses. I’m working a double shift and when I come home tomorrow night, you better be here working. Am I clear?”

Ever since homecoming, Peter had become more distant. He hasn’t told anyone about what had happened. Ned had stopped asking a while back. He started becoming more reckless, his homemade suit being hand sewn and becoming dirtier. He needed to blow off steam, so he decided to go on patrol.

Perfect timing too. After about 10 minutes of swinging around he saw multiple fire trucks heading East. Being the reckless spider he is, Peter went into the collapsing building. He learned the hard way the first that cloth doesn’t filter out smoke. He still hasn’t put a filter in his suit. He should do that. 

“Hey, is anyone in here” Peter called, swinging throughout each floor yelling for anyone until he reached the basement. ‘Spiderman also saves cats’ he thought as he grabs the hissing cat and comes back onto the street. He didn’t even realize the small dart it his arm. 

The smoke smoke inhalation was starting to get to Peter because he swung onto the rooftop of his building and collapsed. Coughing violently, Peter made his way to his apartment grabbing some water and closing on his bed, which was a mistake. Peter has dealt with fires way worse and he knows he just needs to sleep it off. Besides tomorrow was Friday and he could go out and help all weekend. The city could stay safe for one night. 

 

Or maybe not…

 

And Peter still feels like something’s poking into his arms. 

 

Probably nothing.


	2. Chemistry Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title literally has nothing to do with the rest of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also need to mention before you read this that Peter has organic webs, but never uses them and Captain America never broke everyone out of the raft. Tony and Peter have also not met. Tony has met Spiderman, but doesn't know who he is.

“Where will his parents be home”

“He lives with his aunt. I hacked into where she works and gave her a triple shift”

“When will she be back?”

“Not until Saturday morning”

“We’ll have to obtain him this afternoon. Make sure to make a scene. Show how bad they can be”

“I’ll send a team shortly”

“Good. Prepare a cell too. Tell the others they’ll be getting company”

 

-

15 texts from ‘Guy In The Chair’  
One Missed Call from May Parker

 

Hey what did you get for question 23

Cause I got x= 34

MJ got 17 and we can’t decide who’s right

Are you out patrolling?

Are u hurt?

Did you get captured?

Do you need the guy in the chair

Peter where are you

The subway is leaving in 5 minutes and you’re not here

Class is starting soon

Where are you?

I told the teacher you were sick

Are you sick?

Peter answer your phone

Im getting worried dude where are you?

 

Peter woke up to the blinding light coming through his window. Something that usually doesn’t happen at 6:00 am. But it wasn’t 6… it was 8:37. School had started an hour ago and Peter hadn’t showered or eaten since yesterday morning. 

Deciding it would be faster to use the web shooters, Peter swung to school, forgetting to eat again. 

Peter muttered under his breath as he entered the school. “Shoot, May’s gonna kill me for being late again” 

Peter sprinted to his classroom which left him panting and coughing violently outside the classroom. Weird. His enhanced healing should have gotten rid of the cough, but maybe the lack slowed it down. 

Peter walked into class without a pass, sitting in the empty seat. His teacher gave him a disappointed look and told him to see her after class. 

“Dude where were you? Why do you smell like a campfire? Did you fight bad guys yesterday? Was there a fire? How long can you be in a fire-”

Peter cut his over enthusiastic friend off. “I’m fine Ned, just overslept”

Had his voice always been this raspy “Do you have any water” Peter asked, holding back another cough. 

“No sorry dude”

“It’s fine”

The rest of the class was boring. 4th hour wasn’t any better. The best thing you can do in English is evaluate poems. And having to write your own over the weekend. “Why do we even have to do this? No one even talks like this anymore.” Some kid whispered.

“I know right.” His friend replied.

 

Peter didn’t eat again, too busy studying for the Chemistry exam next hour. It wasn’t that his didn’t understand what they were leaning, just his grades were slipping from the missing and incomplete work. 

“Today’s your lucky day class. Our test is being postponed today for a surprise guest speaker” The entire class cheered while Peter sat there with a defeated look on his face. “Oh come on it won’t be that bad.” Ned said to him. 

“That’s not what I’m annoyed about”

“Oh”

“Anyways, I know this isn’t a history class,” The teacher spoke, “but we have someone very important coming into to talk with us.” People were starting to look less happy. 

“Class, please welcome Mr. Ross”

The class started whispering to each other when he walked in. Peter froze when he heard the name. He had heard what had happened in Germany. The fight between Captain America and Iron Man. The Avengers spitting up, taking sides. The Accords. Locking up and vigilant who hasn’t signed the accords. Peter had always thought he didn’t need to. He thought it was just for the avengers. He thought wrong.

“Now I know many of you know who I am. I know many of you know what happened during Germany.” Many hands shot up at the mention of the fight.

“Not now. Many of you know of the dangerous people who walk around us. Who have power over us. Who can take any of us out. And I’m going to show you.” Peter’s spidey senses weren’t going off at all, which made him feel worse. 

“There’s someone with super powers in this room. Yes, one of the people you’ve grown up with, get to known, someone who you’d trust. You’ve all heard of the Spiderman, correct? Good. Now did you know he didn’t obtain his powers from the government. He had no permission to gain powers. Now what if I told you he never signed the accords either”

The room was dead silent. Peter’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears and it became even louder when Ross turned over to him”

“Peter Parker, will you please stand up.” Peter rose shakily to his feet, having an idea about what was going to happen, but not knowing there were 30 armed men waiting outside to take him by force.

“Now Peter here is in deep trouble with the Law. Remember the Spiderman? Well here he is ladies and gentlemen” Whispers started to go around the classroom. 

“I’m not- I don't know-” Peter stammered out.

“Yes you do.” Guards come get our little spidey. He doesn’t seem to want to come willingly”

“You can’t do that, he’s a minor” Someone shouted

“Yes, but the accords don’t include anything about age. At least not anymore” Ross said, saying the last part under his breath.

Peter knew he couldn’t go to jail for the rest of his life. But he also knew he couldn’t fight in the classroom. So when the guards came in, he didn’t move. He didn’t look at his friend, he didn’t look at his classmates, he didn’t look at Ross. He just looked down, hating himself for what he was doing, but knowing it was the right thing. 

The guards weren’t as nice though. Someone shot a sedative into his neck and Peter felt it almost immediately. Not thinking he grabbed onto his table and stumbled away from the guards. “This is what we need to do to protect the world. This boy has murder on his hands. Just imagine what other people are like.”

That was all Peter heard before slipping into darkness.

 

-

“How long have we been down here”

“Just over 6th months now”

Nobody responded. “Anyways I was just letting you know that you’ll be having some company for a little while”

“Who”

“Oh, you don’t know them”

“Them?”

“Him” The guys left, leaving everyone else in silence.

“Who could it be”

“Couldn’t be Tony”

“Who then”

“Can you guys be quiet I’m trying to sleep”

“Oh shut up, your always the loudest”

 

-

“In recent News, a boy named Peter Parker was taken from his school earlier being named a ‘threat’ to the public-”

 

-

 

“A car crash just outside of Midtown happened later tonight. It was a hit and run. One person was found dead on impact. Officials claimed her name was May Parker, the aunt of Peter Parker who was taken earlier today. The person who caused this is yet to be found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this chapter would be longer...
> 
> :)


	3. The Raft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 1-4 on the raft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one even longer and I've been writing instead of studying for French.
> 
> J'adore Tom Holland
> 
>  
> 
> idk if that's right.
> 
> anyways enjoy.

“Hey Spidey” Ironman called out.

Tony watched as the young man whipped his head around, slamming into a wall, and catching himself. “Y- You’re Tony Stark” the young man sputtered out, still starstruck. Wasn’t this guy supposed to be a superhero?

“I am. And I need your help” Tony Replied

The young man shook his head excitedly. Gosh, this guy couldn’t be older than 25. “I’m assuming you’ve heard about the accords?” The man nods again.

“Well, Captain America and his friends are breaking the law. I’ve been ordered to stop him and I’ll need some help. Obviously you can’t go into battle looking like that, so I’ve already made a suit for you. Come buy and I’ll fly you over to Germany”

“Germany?!? I- I can’t go to Germany. I have a family I need to take care of.” It’s not entirely a lie.

“I’ve got that all covered. We leave in 3 days. See you later Spidey.”

 

Tony was working when Friday turned on the news. “I think you should listen to this boss”

Tony was adjusting the rockets on his suit so he didn’t look up until they said the the person was Spiderman, a vigilante, a murderer. They showed a picture of a kid who looked no older than 12. 

Name: Peter Parker aka Spiderman  
Age:15  
Taken from his school Friday for being a danger to the public.  
His aunt was killed in a hit and run that same day. The culprit still hasn’t been found.

“Fri run scans on where the crash happened. Get me all information on Peter Parker and Spiderman”

“I see you saw what happened”

“Hey Pepper. Yeah. I’m having Fri look into it.”

“Don’t do anything stupid Tony, I’m serious. I don’t want you ending up in that floating prison.”

Almost right after Pepper left, Friday had gathered all the information she could find on ‘Peter Parker’.

The boy’s, not a man’s, but a boy’s name was Peter Parker. Age 15. Lives with is aunt, or at least used to. His parents were killed when he was little and his Uncle was shot by a mugger, just 2 days after Peter had gained his powers. He powers consist of enhances speed and reflexes, enhanced strength, adhesive hands and feet, a 6th sense, and rumored to have organic webs even though he uses web shooters.

Tony didn’t know how long he had sat there. He had brought a kid into a superhero fight. Into the law. This kid was going to spend the rest of his life in the raft, and it’s all Tony’s fault. “Anything on his aunt, Fri?”

“Not yet sir.”

“Hey Fri?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Get me together a team of lawyers. Start scanning the accords and find any loopholes you can”

“On it Sir”

“One more thing. Arrange a funeral for May Parker. Close family and friends only. Don’t let it get out to the press”

“That was truly incredible, Mr. Stark. Here’s the suit back” Spidey said, wearing his old one again.

“Keep it.” 

“I’d rather not. Secret identity and all. With all the tech I wouldn’t want someone tracking me, finding out everything about me.”

“Fair point. Maybe I could offer you a job at Stark Industries.”

“Maybe someday.” Spidey replied, swinging away.

“Yeah, maybe” Tony whispered to himself.

 

“Wake him up”

Peter was awoken by a shock coming from his neck. Weird… when did his neck ever shock him. Peter then felt the cold metal ring around it, and tried to touch it, but his hands were bound together. He was also in a straight jacket. His mind was still a little groggy. “Shock him again”

That did it. Peter sat up with a gasp and started breathing hard. “Welcome to the raft”

Ross.

“In order for this to work we need to have some ground rules” Ross said, pacing around the room.

“You are not to speak unless spoken to, even by your cell mates. No taking after lights out. If you do, you get shocked. You are expected to wake up, willingly be taken down to the bathroom, so your cell can be examined. If you cause any problems, you get shocked. 3 meals a day. If you don’t eat-”

“I know, I get shocked” Peter snapped back.

Ross turned to one of the guards saying, “he needs some more time to think about these rules in solitary.

Peter hated solitary. Complete silence and darkness. With his enhanced senses, it was never completely silent or dark, and he had gotten used to it. Now not being able to hear anything was driving him crazy. They didn’t give him any food either. Because of his increased metabolism, he needed more food to stay as physically healthy as he can be. He can also survive without food longer than the average person, but we was already becoming skinny. 

Peter was in there for 3 days. And after the first he couldn’t tell which way was which. The room he was in was completely symmetrical. He spend the majority walking along each wall, the floor, and the ceiling until he smelt something sweet, kind of like peppermint, and collapsed. 

 

The first thing that Peter felt was the cold. Then he heard the voices. “How old is this kid?”

“Who is he”

“He looks like he’s 12”

The chatter stopped as Peter groaned and shifted. He stood up looking around his cell. Just a bed with a thin blanket. The next thing he registered were his hands and feet. They were covered in a thin, black gloves. Peter slowly moved over to the wall, having an idea what was about to happen, but he couldn't imagine it. He tried climbing the wall, but couldn’t and his gloves gave him a small shock. It was nothing compared to shocks from his neck, but they still hurt. 

Defeated, Peter sat on hard bed looking at his hands. He could feel a panic attack coming on when he heard someone else say, “Breathe kid”

Startled by the voice, Peter jumped up to the ceiling, but was shocked and fell back down. Taking a minute to catch his breath, Peter sat up and look who was talking “Y- Yo- You’re t- the Avengers”

“Yep. And you were having a panic attack” Hawkeye replied. 

“I thought Captain America broke you all out.”

“Well we’re still here” he replied.

“Your Hawkeye” 

“Yep. And call me Clint”

Peter turned to the rest of the avengers saying their superhero name and being told to call them by their real names.

“So who are you kid?” Sam asked.

“Well, I- I uh” Peter thought back to when he was taken. His identity was already out, all of the guards and Ross knew who he was.

“Peter. Peter Parker”

“And what is Peter Parker doing down here”

“Well… I’m kinda was at the fight in Germany and I didn’t know what was going on Mr. Stark just said he needed help taking down Captain America and I was like ok sure and so I fought and I didn’t think i needed to sign the accords but I did and Ross showed up at my school and told everyone who I was and how I’m a murderer and then it was dark and now I’m here talking to the Mr. Falcon-”

“Breathe kid.” Sam cut off. 

After pausing for a second, Peter asked, “When do we eat”

Peter saw Sam’s mouth moving, but he didn’t hear anything. Instead he heard Ross’s voice coming from the ceiling saying “you broke one of the rules. You’re going to be shocked, I haven’t forgotten about that, but you’re also cut off from speaking with them. You won’t be able to hear them and you aren’t allowed to speak, or you’ll get shocked. Do you understand. Peter nodded and the shocking started, Peter screamed out in pain and fell to the ground shaking.

It lasted for 2 minutes and left Peter on the floor covered in sweat and breathing harshly. The skin around the metal was a sickening shade of red. 

 

 

Everyone heard Peter ask when it would be time to eat, but he didn’t seem to pay attention to the answer because the next thing everyone knew, he was looking up, nodded, and then fell to the floor, screaming.

His screams were sickening. Everyone was knew how it felt, which made everyone shout at the top of their lungs. Once it was over everyone kept telling him to breathe, but no one knew he couldn’t hear them. 

 

Peter didn’t know which was worse.

 

The solitude…

 

Or the shocking….

 

He’s going to get another option tomorrow…

 

 

It’s only day 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should go listen to George Ezra.
> 
> and also...
> 
> :)


	4. Running, Lots and Lots of Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 on the raft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't super long but I'm sick and just wanted to get this out. I think the length also works with the chapter.

It had been 3 days, and Tony’s lawyers hadn’t found anything that could get Peter and the rest of the avengers out of the raft. Tony couldn’t go anywhere either. People were choosing sides. Save our heros or send them away. Some believed superheroes helped others out of the kindness of their hearts while others believed they only helped themselves. Midtown was being closed for a week. Too much fighting had been going on. The press had tried talking to the kid’s friend. Ted? Something like that, but he hadn't gone out since Peter was taken. 

People were starting to riot around Avengers Tower. Weren’t the accords supposed to prevent this? While pacing around, Tony gets a call from what he thinks is the lawyers, but is actually Ross. “Hey Tony”

“Ross”

“You wouldn’t have gotten away with keeping Spidey away from the accords forever Tony. He’s dangerous.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to kidnap a kid in the middle of the school day and not even give him a trial.” Tony snapped back.

“He doesn’t deserve one. He’s a murderer. Haven’t you been listening to the news-”

Tony hung up on him. He couldn’t deal with that, not now. The funeral for May had gotten out and hundreds of people had showed up. Tony didn’t even know the kid, but he knew he wouldn’t have wanted that. 

Frustrated, Tony continued to pace around the tower, eyeing the alcohol, but knowing can’t start again. Tony also knew he had to do this for everyone, not just for the kid. Steve and Nat were still on the run, and it wouldn’t be fair to them or the others on the raft if the kid was the only one to be pardoned. 

Tony needed more help.

 

Sam, Clint, and the rest of the Avengers watched as Peter slowly got up, fell asleep on his bed, get up to eat, and go back to sleep. Whatever that kid had heard, it seemed to break him just a little bit, and that’s what Ross was trying to do. 

Clint thought about his kids, and Scott thought about the same thing. Neither of them could watch their kids go through that every day. Little did they know Peter didn’t have anyone to worry for him. Peter didn’t know that later. 

“He’s not going to last very long” said Scott. 

“Poor kid” added Wanda. 

Peter was gone by morning and everyone was worried.

 

They woke Peter up before anyone else. He didn’t even get to eat. Peter didn’t try to fight. He knew better. He didn’t know what was happening, but he wanted the best possible outcome. 

Peter was lead into a room with a mirror, probably one way glass, was handcuffed to a treadmill, and was given no other instructions. “Subject 13. Test: Speed and durability.”

“Great” Peter murmured under his breath, which caused a shock to come from the collar. He had almost forgotten about that. Almost. 

The treadmill starting, steadily gaining speed as Peter gained speed. Peter didn’t know how fast he was running, but he had no idea he could run this fast. This lasted for about an hour and Peter was exhausted, collapsing as soon as it stopped. He was given a protein bar, a cup of water, a 10 minutes break, and then was told to run again. 

This happened over and over again until it was lunch. Or maybe it was dinner. Anyways, he was given an actual meal, but the fun wasn’t over. Now it was time to test his reflexes. Peter felt another pinch in his arm as he was lead into this circular room and blindfolded. He wasn’t told anything else, but his spidey senses screamed at him as he dodged something at the last second.

Peter’s anxiety started to build as his spidey senses got louder. He didn’t know what was being thrown first, but he knew knives were one because of the scratch he had on his arm. Peter almost had a panic attack when he heard the bullets start firing. There were very few at first, making Peter rely on his spidey senses to dodge everything.

But then more bullets came, and Peter was constantly jumping out of the way, his reflexes guiding him to the wall and ceiling even though he can’t stick to anything. Until 2 bullets came at the same time. Peter dodged one but the other one had gotten him in the side.

Peter had never been shot before. He was been poisoned, stabbed, kicked, punched, electrocuted, but never shot. And it hurt. Peter fell over onto his knees gasping for breath as he pulled away his hand and saw dark red blood. He could vaguely hear someone call out to get bandages, but he can’t really remember.

Next thing he knew he was being carried back to his cell by two guards. From what he could tell, everyone else was asleep. At this point, Peter didn’t know if he had been gone an entire day or just an hour. 

He didn’t sleep that night. He couldn’t move to his bed. All he could do was sit there. Remember to breathe

 

Breathe

 

Breathe

 

In and out

 

In and out

 

Breathe

 

‘Is May ok…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6... Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys...
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I don't read through this before I post it and I don't have anyone else look at it so tell be if there are any mistakes so I can fix it.

When Flash heard about the lockdown at school, he thought it was one of the routine tests. 

When Flash thought Peter was lying about knowing Spiderman, he was sure he was right.

But he wasn’t.

The school wouldn’t let anyone go home by themselves. Every parent was called and had given some information of what had happened. Everyone was spreading rumors about what had happened. Some said there was another attack on New York. Others said it has something to do with Spiderman. No one was allowed to leave their classroom either. 

Flash was one of the lasts kids to be picked up because of his parent’s work. As soon as he got home we went to the t.v. in his room and turned on the news. Peter Parker was spiderman. 

Peter Parker was spiderman

 

Peter Parker was spiderman

It didn’t seem to sink in. Flash beat him up all the time, and he couldn’t fight back. But… 

He talked about the Stark Internship, he wasn’t on the elevator in DC, spiderman had literally said his name, Peter coming back from the fight in Germany telling Ned some guy named Steve beat him up. Oh…

School had been canceled for the next week. What exactly happened in that classroom was released on Saturday. Ross called him out and arrested him, but spiderman isn’t a murderer. Flash was never a fan of Peter Parker, but he did like spiderman. 

May had also been killed. He didn’t know what was going on anymore.

 

Ned had been escorted from his classroom to the principal's room. 2 police officers, a worried Ned’s mom, the principal and Ned’s chemistry teacher were all scattered around the small room. The school had been put on lockdown and when Ned had been called to the office, he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. “Did you know about Peter?” his principal asked.

…

“Did you know Peter was in Germany during the battle with the accords”

Ned slowly shook his head

“Did you know Peter was spiderman”

Ned look as his mom, the principal, back at his mom, and then looked down and slowly shook his head. This went on for a while. They asked him questions he shook his head yes or no. He never spoke. 

The ride home with his mother was silent. His mother dropped him off at his house, having to go back to work. He walked inside without saying a word. He sat on the couch without saying a word. He watched the news channel explain everything without saying a word. He saw the death of May Parker and did not say a word. Ned wondered if they had told Peter about his Aunt’s death. They probably didn’t.

He didn’t speak

He didn’t move.

He just sat there.

 

Peter didn’t wake up when everyone else was supposed to do. He was sitting against the wall on the floor, and very pale. Clint couldn’t tell whether he was unconscious or just asleep. He seemed to be in pain, but not too much. He was also clutching his side. 

Peter slept through breakfast but started to stir soon after. He didn’t seem fully coherent the first time he opened his eyes, but something happened and he was now wide awake. He looked up at the ceiling as if someone was talking, nodded, and looked at the rest of the avengers who had worried looks on their faces. 

“What happened to you Peter?” Sam asked.

“It’s nothing” he replied, his throat dry.

“I asked you, what happened”

Peter didn’t get to respond. He turned to his hands and knees and started coughing, violently. The sound was sickening. And blood started coming up with it. It wasn’t a lot, but it was scary. He put his hand to his side and pulled it away, blood. Peter gathered up enough strength to stand up, stumble onto his bed, and fall back asleep, or fall unconscious again (Clint couldn't really tell), facing away from the avengers.

Peter didn’t get up for lunch, but he did for dinner, and he looked somewhat better. The red in his cheeks were starting to come back, and it looked like he could walk back to his bed without too much pain. 

All of the avengers watched as the kid had suffered. They hadn’t needed to go through that. They either had technology or have already had test on. The kid wouldn’t tell them what was happening either. Someone was communicating with him. Telling him what he can and can’t do. 

None of them could watch him suffer…

But at the same time they couldn’t look away.

 

The first thing that came to Peter was his hearing. Then his sight. He felt a pinch in his arm and suddenly he was wide awake. 

“We’re still watching you Peter. We’re testing your enhanced healing. Tell anyone and we’ll have to restart the experiment. Nod if you understand.” Peter nodded.

Peter heard Sam ask what had happened, but he didn’t want to be shot again. He shifted, the bullet shifted and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He started trying to cough out whatever was stopping him from breathing. Blood. There was blood on the floor and coming from the wound. The rest Peter remembers is waking up in the bed, eating and going back to sleep. He still thought about May and what was going on through her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> the next chapter will be at least 2,000 words.


	6. Tony gets mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad and titles and summaries, but a lot of stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to interact more with you all so ask me question down in the comments if you want...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Peter’s wound was healed by morning. After breakfast, that had taken him downstairs, removed the bullet, stitched him up this time, and sent himt shower while they cleaned his cell. Peter felt better too. There was only a dull ache in his side. 

Everyone was relieved when Peter came back up after an hour just with wet hair. Peter sat on the bed and gave a small smile, pretending nothing had happened. Nobody bought it. Peter started to stare off in space for a second.

“You’ve proven to me that you can listen to directions. You can speak freely with them without any punishment.”

Peter let out the breath he was holding.

“But you can’t speak about what goes on down here. Understand?”

Peter nods.

“Good not go get cleaned up, we can’t have you looking like that”

 

“-ter, Peter”

Peter looked up from where he was staring at the floor. “Yeah?”

“You okay kid?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Peter said, looking down.

After a few minutes of silence, that felt like an hour, Peter grabbed his blanket, wrapped himself up, and sat on the floor. “I wanna know about you guys”

“What about us”

“Well, like I know who you guy are and what your powers are, but I don’t know who you are”

The group spent the entire day talking about their stories. They’ve already done that, but they wouldn’t let the kid know. He needed this to keep his spirit up. 

 

Wanda started first.

“I have a twin brother, or I had a twin brother. His name was Pietro. What seems like an eternity ago, the building we lived in was attacked. We watched our parents die. Me and my brother, well, we hid under his bed for 3 days. One of the bombs had landed in that same room, but it never went off. Whenever the rubble would shift, we thought the bomb would go off. We were homeless after that. Pietro had heard about this place where we could get food and shelter and in exchange, they could test us. We were desperate and starving, so we went. That place was Hydra. Then Ultron happened. He also promised safety. Pietro died because I didn’t see the evil in him until it was too late. I- we could have stopped him earlier.”

 

Clint didn’t speak very much. He didn’t want his family to be in danger. Ross didn’t know about the farm and he intended to keep it that way. He did talk about how he met Natasha. He convinced her to start clean and join Shield. She would be protected there and safe from the red room.

 

Sam talked about meeting Captain America.

“I had heard about Captain America in school, but I had never thought I would get to work with him. I was just doing my daily run outside of the Washington Monument and this guy kept saying ‘on your left’. Now I’m not what I used to be, ate 1 too many doughnuts. That guy had given me asthma. I gave him my number and a week later he shows up with a redhead needing protection. Things happened and I got back in my wings. I didn’t lie when I told Steve I used to fly. The civil war happened, and I could see why Steve wanted to protect Steve so much.”

 

Scott didn’t talk much either. Hank and Hope were still on the run, and Ross had been trying to get information about where they might be since day one. He also wanted to protect Cassie. Peter reminded him of Cassie. Quiet, but at the same time loud, and always looking on the bright side of things. Scott let out a small smile.

 

Peter told his story next.

“My parents died when I was young. The only memory I have is of them saying goodbye. It was the last time I saw them. Last year, I went on a school field trip to Oscorp. That’s how I gained these powers. One of the scientists weren’t doing their job and a spider bit me. I was sick for a fews days, and then one day I didn’t need glasses and I had a 6 pack of abs. Ben and I had also gotten in a fight. I stormed off into the city and he went to find me. He was shot. It was my fault. I had these powers and I could have stopped him. But I didn’t. All I have left is my aunt and I don’t know what she’s feeling right now…”

Peter didn’t talk about what had happened at the school

He couldn’t.

 

The group continued to get closer but at the same time the testing of Peter’s ability grew worse. 

 

“We need to get out of the Country”

“What?”

“Look at the news”

“We can get on the boat”

“What boat?”

“The boat?”

 

“Tony, not now”

“Destroy the phone. Give it to me. They’ll find us/ I’ll get him a new one”

“It’s Germany all over again.”

 

 

“IT’S BEEN 4 MONTHS AND WE’VE GOT NOTHING, NOTHING. WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE YOU’RE FIRED. GET OUT. NOW-”

“Tony, you need to calm down” Pepper said

“I don’t need to calm down. It’s been 4 months, 4 months, and what do we have? Absolutely nothing. And I tried calling Steve ‘I’ll be there’ Rodgers and you know what. Nothing. He didn’t answer and when I tried calling again, the phone wasn’t found. What do I do Pepper, what do I do.” 

“About that…”

“About what”

Pepper handed Tony another burn phone and another letter. Tony’s hands were shaking. “H- how long have you had this?”

“I just found it. I’ll leave you alone for a little while”

 

RInging

 

Ringing

 

Ringing

 

“I’ll be there. Be ready”

 

Call ended. 

 

 

It had been 6 months. Peter was broken. He didn’t laugh, he didn’t smile, and he talked less. He didn’t share anymore stories. He just kinda sat there. Peter could remember almost everything that had happened to him

After running, they tested his breathing next. His eyes, lungs, and throat were burning from inhaling. Then they did hearing and sight, and those were no better. Then came sensory deprivation for 2 weeks. Then came more tests with reflexes, fasting, electrocution, thermoregulation.

Thermoregulation. That was the worst one they stuck Peter in a freezing room. When they pulled him back out, he wasn’t shivering anymore. They brought him back to his cell, which was barley warmer. Everyone was shouting for the temperature to be raised. Peter’s lips were blue, his face was pale, and he wasn’t moving. 

Eventually someone came in and injected something into his arms, and the kid started shivering again. The only sound in the room was the buzz of the fluorescent light and the sound of Peter’s teeth chattering. 

Peter started losing track of the time he spent in the raft, and his knowledge of the date had been long gone.

Then they started taking human samples.

They sedated him of course. But that means they found out about the organic webs. Peter had told them he uses web shooters, and when they found out, oh were they mad.

His punishment was a beating in the cell area. Peter was escorted in my 2 guards, a third one carrying a stick. It was enough to hurt, but not enough to break any bones. “Peter here was told not to tell anyone what we’ve been doing, but I guess he also thought he didn’t have to tell us stuff”

“Peter was shaking as the guards tightened their grip.

It was awful. Anyone who tried to look away was shocked.

The snap of his left leg breaking was sickening and so were the screams that followed. 

 

One day Peter lost it

 

And he tried to break out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. The Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony, and Nat make a plan to break into the raft. Peter's starting to loose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few time gaps but I did those on purpose... you'll see. Things might not add up at first

Ned couldn’t go outside anymore. His landlord has kicked his family out of their apartment. He wasn’t allowed to go back to school. He couldn’t walk along the streets. Everyone knew who he was. Last time he had gone out by himself, he ended up with a bruised rib and a black eye. His mom was making them change their names and move to Ohio. News about spiderman being a murderer was always around, but Ned never believed it. Peter wouldn’t do that. Not the Peter he knows. Never

 

“Sir, Captain America and Black Widow have entered the building. Would you like me to call authorities?”

“No no no no no no no no no don't Fri.” Tony answered shaken at the thought of them going to the raft, and having no one else to break them (as in the kid) out of the raft. “Send them to my private level. Use the back stairs, and cut off all cameras”

Tony also went up the back stairs. No one could know about this. If anyone found out about this. They would all be in the raft; violation or no violation. Tony came into his kitchen to find a redheaded spider looking through his fridge and a blond wall sitting on a stool. “Tony”

“Steve”

“Why do you need us here. We can’t do any legal stuff-”

The redhead cut him off. “He wants us to help break them out of there. The kid especially. He’s obviously important to Tony. The have a special father son relationship. Ross already broke the accords by taking away a 15 year old and killing his aunt- oh come on Tony, it was obvious- and we’re only people he knows.”

Tony nods. He thought making them think he knew the kid on a personal level would make them help him.

It did. 

They were doing it.

Natasha was going to the raft to get information. She can steal anything (along with half of Tony’s fridge) and not get caught. Almost always. Tony didn’t know how she was going to get there, but she volunteered to so she must have a way. Or people. Or both.

She ended up tripping one of the alarms, but she wasn’t caught. First thing for everything right. 

Steve and Tony continued working on the accords. But they weren’t working to get the avengers out. They knew there was a possibility Peter could be handed over to shield or to social services is he wasn’t seen as a threat. They were trying to gain guardianship.

Natasha came back a week later. She had a flash drive filled with maps, schedules, guards, and information about each person's daily schedule. Peter’s file was especially full. It had all of his blood samples, spinal fluid, bone samples, tissue, webbing, and multiple tests done on his powers. They had just finished with the final test.

He also had this thing in his arm that Tony would have to explore later. On command it would stop his enhanced healing by putting some chemical Tony didn’t recognise in his system. It would also put just enough sedative to stop his spidey sense. Poor kid.

Tony, Steve, and Nat spent the next two months planning their attack. Tony made new tech and suits for them, made software to cut off audio and video. They memorised all rooms and which guards what which shifts. Tony had a meeting planned with Ross. While Tony kept him busy, Nat would take out the guards, video, and audio and Steve would be waiting in a jet. It was perfect planning.

 

 

Ross came up to Peter’s cell. “We’ve finished with our experiments.”

“You’ve what now?” Clint had grown very close to Peter. 

A small voice only makes things worse. “D- does t-that mean I- I can l- leave?”

“What makes you think you can just leave”

“W-well I j- just thought m- maybe I c- could leave s- sin- since you know.”

“You can’t leave Peter never. Your a threat. A murderer. Nobody loves you. You’ve caused more violence and crime in New York than the actual accords do. There’s no one out there for you Peter. Nobody loves you anymore. Your friends march out on the streets protesting spiderman. Nobody loves spiderman, but nobody loves Peter anymore.”

Peter’s voice was barely audible. “Do I ever get to see m- my a- aunt?”

Ross just smirked and walked out of the room. 

The rest of the avengers watched as the little light left in Peter eyes disappeared. There’s a little spot in each cell where you can’t see the person. Peter was silently crying. He slid down against the wall and put his head in his hand. 

He didn’t hear the quiet “kid” Sam let out. 

Peter started sobbing. He didn’t care if anyone could hear him. Ross was right. May didn’t love him anymore. His friends didn’t like him. He sobbed because he could never leave. He could never feel the warmth of the sunlight. He wouldn’t be able to see May again. He wouldn’t be able to go outside again. 

The alarms went off.

The alarms went off.

Peter jumped up and stared at Clint. “What’s going on?”

Someone’s trying to break in. 

Someone’s trying to break in.

Peter almost broke down on the spot. He didn’t notice the dull ache in his leg. He remembered having to set it himself. Sam directed him through it. But now, now, he was getting out. 

Freedom.

“PUT THE CELLS ON LOCKDOWN”

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

A big, metal, soundproof door came down over each of the cell windows. Peter started screaming and banging on the door. “LET ME OUT PLEASE ANYONE I’M IN HERE LET ME OUT L-let m-me-” Peter’s mind started getting foggy.

 

He was going to get to leave… right. 

 

Right…

 

right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday... I was tired.
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I don't have an outline or anything. I just write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to George Ezra while writing this. This chapter was also probably my favorite to write.

Peter woke up and the alarms were off, but the door was still over his cell. He had been drugged before. He knew with his increased metabolism, sedatives don't work on him like normal. Too bad the scientists (if that’s what you would call them) didn’t know about that. Peter still gets nightmares about that day. 

Peter was broken. 

Not just sad. No. He was broken. It’s not like when you break up with your girlfriend or boyfriend and you think nothing good can happen, until you get over it. It’s not like when you get a bad grade and your grade average is at a 67% until you get a good score on the next test. This isn’t when you get in a fight with a friend, but make up the next day. 

Peter was broken. 

He just sat there. Not on his bed. On the floor. The light in his eyes was gone. He just sat there. Waiting for something and nothing at the same time. He had nobody. No one could get him out. He would rot and die in here. If nobody was coming, how would he get out. Peter thought if he stared at the door long enough, he’d use some spider power and the door would open up. Just like that.

Cause spiders can do that. 

(Is Peter ok?)

What Peter thought was 5 minutes (which was actually 3 hours), guards came in to escort him out. Peter didn’t notice his hands shaking. He also didn’t notice that they were finished with the experiments. Peter didn’t fight. He knew better. Fighting got him punishment. At least that’s what he was told. They had started increasing voltage on the collar. 

Why was he in Ross’s office? How did he get here? He was supposed to be in the lab. Or maybe they said they were giving him a day’s break? But that couldn’t be right, because then he would be in his cell. But this isn’t the lab. “Peter” 

Peter’s head jerked up. He looked different from when Ross saw him last. He looked thinner, paler, older. “Peter, what do you know about the events that took place earlier”

Peter was having a hard time remembering… and focusing. But then it all hit him. Why wasn’t he free? He thought he had made it out.

(ok but seriously, is Peter ok?)

Peter looked him right in the eye. “I was supposed to leave”

“You were supposed to what?”

Peter believed every word he was saying. “I. Was. Supposed. To. Leave. I already told you. Somebody broke in? No, I don’t know who broke in. Yes, I was supposed to leave. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you.”

“Take him away.”

If Peter could leave this was his chance. 

The guards grabbed him and shoved him towards the door. 

Peter ran.

He didn’t what Ross said to the guards. 

“Let him get a head start, he can’t leave anyways. Go ahead and raise the raft out of the water.”

Peter had thought he had lost the guards. He was smiling, something he hadn’t done in a very, very long time. He yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn’t yell anything, it was just joy. He was running. He was going home. He was going to get out. 

An exit!

An exit.

A chance to escape. 

Freedom.

Peter opened the door, climbed the latter, and opened up the other door, which showed the outside world. It was raining outside. Rain,

Peter had never been a big fan of rain. It always rained in Queens. But now he just stood there and looked out into the ocean. He was free. He could leave. He could go back home. He could go to May. 

Peter looked around for the boat or helicopter the person who broke in had come in. They had said they were talking him with him. Where were they. Did they leave. No, they couldn’t have left. They were here to rescue Peter. They had told Peter to escape and come outside. Peter kept looking around. Until he found Ross. “Peter, do you know who came in here today?

No no no no. Where were they They were supposed to be waiting. They told Peter. Why was he being taken back inside? He was supposed to leave. Wait wait wait wait. Ross is taking off the collar around his neck. Now he’s taking off the gloves. Is he leaving? But where are they? Wait, this isn’t my cell. “Wha-no, i’m supposed to leave. They told me”

“This is your new cell.” Ross said. “You’ll spend 5 years in here. Punishment for trying to escape. Your free to move around as you please. Climb walls, shoot webs, do whatever spiders do. Have fun. See you in 5 years”

Ross pulled something out from the back of Peter’s arm.

What was that?

Peter’s cell was 10 feet by 10 feet by 10 feet. They lied. They weren’t coming for him. 

(ok...is Peter ok? I’m starting to worry)

Peter was still soaking wet, but he sat on his bed anyways. This bed was the same one he had in his other cell. He also had a toilet and a shower without a head. He pressed one button and cold water ran for 5 minutes. Peter stood under the water. It felt like freedom. It felt like the rain outside. Peter pressed the other button and air came out from the top and the sides. There was also a 2 sets of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Both blue.

Peter started climbing around the walls. They didn’t care what he did anymore. He tried pulling on the slot where food was given, but nothing happened. He didn’t have any windows either. Peter ended up making a web hammock, waiting for the lights to go off so he could go to sleep. But the light never went off. Food came every 8 hours, 3 times a day. There wasn’t any noise either. Peter didn’t talk. He sat there. He ate. He sat there. He slept. He sat there some more.

If Peter could break anymore, he did. He started pacing around the room. There was no noise. Only silence. There was nothing he could do. He tried taking another shower, but no water came out. There weren’t any cameras. There was no one to talk to. All he did was walked around. 

He walked along the floor.

He walked along the walls.

He walked along the ceiling. 

He didn’t really sleep.

Peter doesn’t know how long it’s been.

And his hands kept shaking. 

 

 

Tony went to the raft to have a talk with the prisoners. He wanted to see the spiderman in person. 

He didn’t get to. 

“Where is he… What do you mean he’s not in his cell.”

“He’s not in his cell. Ask your friends” Ross replied

 

Tony went down into where the rouge avengers were kept. They still hated him. “Where’s the kid” Tony asked. 

“He hasn’t been here in almost 2 months.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Some alarms went off and I woke up and the kid was gone.”

Tony cussed under his breath has he left. The kid was here. Wasn’t he? Did he try to break out?

 

“We need to head in as soon as possible. The kid’s not there.”

 

“We can get there in a week.”

 

 

The avengers haven’t seen Peter in 2 months. Ross said they had finished with the experiments, so where was he. Sam kept catching Clint looking at his empty cell. He knew Clint thought of this boy like a son. They still chatted, but the light that was in the room was gone. 

Tony came in asking about the kid. Peter had never mentioned knowing Tony Stark. He probably thought it would make them like him better. But it didn't. It only made Tony look worse. It made it look like it was all his fault. Clint couldn’t decide whether he was still mad at Tony, or grateful because he was trying to get them out. 

Clint missed the kid. He didn’t even know who the kid really was. He obviously knew his name was Peter. But he didn’t know the Peter on the outside of the raft. He knew the prison Peter, who knew he wasn’t going to get out but was still optimistic. He didn’t know the actual Peter Parker. The Peter Parker who went to school, who hung out with friends, who did normal teenage things. 

Clint was the first one to notice the kid slip away, He talked less, smiled less, and his hands were shaking. He didn’t know for sure if it was the cold or what’s been happening to him, but he had a pretty good idea. He should have tried talking to the kid more. Maybe Peter would have told him what was going on. He could have stopped it. Or helped with it. Clint felt guilty. First he can’t care for his own children and now he can’t care for a kid who used to be sitting 20 feet away. 

 

Peter was slowly losing it in solitary…

 

Clint and the rest of the avengers were still stuck…

 

Tony, Steve, and Nat are trying… they really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but is Peter ok?
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Edit 10/30/18: I'm thinking of about doing 2 more chapters... but I also made it a part of a series so...


	9. Tony, Steve, and Nat to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve, and Nat come to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write yesterday because it was Halloween and I was doing stuff and I knew other people were busy, but it's here now so enjoy!
> 
> Edit: found a typo

One week later

“Are you sure he’s there Tony”

“I’m positive”

Tony, Steve, and Nat were heading to the raft. Somehow Tony had managed to let him have a meeting with Peter. Tony had told Ross that he didn’t know Spiderman hadn’t signed the accords. Tony needed to be on Ross’s side for this.

Tony also wanted to bring two guards with him. Peter could get mad and attack him. At least that’s what he told Ross. The guards were #162 and #73. Well, at least that’s what their uniforms said. No one knew the rouge avengers were the guards. No one knew they weren’t here to protect Tony. No one knew Tony wasn’t coming just to have a talk with Peter. No one suspected a thing. 

“You guys ready to do this?”

“No” 

“I hate how I have to wear this helmet. I work better without one"

(Natasha didn’t like the helmet. She couldn’t see or hear well out of it)

“You have to wear it” said Steve.

“I know.”

“Guys, what if this doesn’t work?” said Tony.

“It’s gonna work, Tony.”

Tony and the two guards met with Ross in his office. The kid wasn’t in there. “I thought I was supposed to be talking to the kid, not you”

“I know, I wanted you here before I got him.” Ross replied. 

“Then where is he”

“I’ll get him”

“I’ll come with y-”

“No, stay here”

\-------------------- (is that how you do a line break?)

Peter had lost all concept of time. The lights were always on. It was always silent. He couldn’t figure out the pattern of when they would give him food. Some days it would be 5 meals. Others times we would go 3 days without one. He never slept for more than an hour either. He didn’t try talking to himself to fill the silence. Sometimes the shower would work, sometimes it wouldn’t. 

Peter was slowly losing his mind. 

He either paced around or sat on the wall. There was nothing for him to do. He thought about Ned and May. He thought if they would still remember him after 5 years. He thought about that chemistry test he missed. He was missing high school. 

His spidey senses had also been driving him crazy. Since he wasn’t patrolling anymore, it would act up whenever someone walked past his cell. Everything was considered a threat now. But whatever the time of day it is, his spidey senses were going crazy. Peter heard the sound of multiple locks unclicking and was greeted with the face of Ross. “Time’s up”

Wait.

Wait. It’s been 5 years?

It’s been 5 years.

5 years.

Peter almost had a panic attack on the spot. He was 20. Ned and MJ had already finished high school. May had gone 5 years without seeing him. Did may even remember him? Did anyone remember him? Did the world still love spiderman? “... and just in time. You have company.”

They came. Well, they sent someone. 

“Who”

Ross didn’t answer. He cuffed Peter’s wrists behind his back. He was gonna get to see the avengers again. After the meeting or course. Wait. How was he supposed to leave and see the avengers at the same time?

Peter walked into the room and was met by Tony Stark. What was he doing here. Peter didn’t notice Ross sit him down in a chair and cuff him to it. 

“I want to be left alone with the kid” said Tony

But Peter wasn’t a kid anymore. 

Ross looked at Tony, then the kid, and back at Tony. “Fine, but we have eyes and ears on you at all times.”

Peter kept his head down. He wouldn’t look at the Tony Stark. However, he could feel Tony’s eyes on him. “I’m not going to hurt you kid”

Peter looked up at Tony, confused. “I’m not a kid.”

If someone could looked confused, angry, sad, disappointed, and annoyed all at once, that person would be Tony Stark. Tony let out the breath he was holding. He turned to one of the guards. “How much time?”

“5 minutes 23 seconds left.”

“I can make this work” Tony muttered under his breath.

“What do you want?” Peter asked, his voice barely audible. 

“I’m here to talk to you about the accords,” Tony told Peter. “You violated many parts of the accords. Going around doing whatever a spider does. You could have, and did, hurt people. I need to ask you what happened the night of the fire.”

The fire. The night before he was taken. Being late from school. His enhanced healing not working. It was all coming back to him. He hadn’t spoken about it to the avengers. “Breathe kid.”

“I’m not a kid”

“Then can you tell me about what happened”

“Well, my aunt and I had just been fighting.” Tony stopped breathing for a second had the mention of his aunt. He was gonna have to tell him. 

“Yeah, yeah. She didn’t know I was spiderman. She thought I had been doing drugs or something, but she told be I had to stay in my room all night. She was working multiple shifts at her job. I- I wouldn’t see her until late Friday night. Umm with the fire, nobody was in there. Just a cat. I inhaled a bunch of smoke too.”

Peter’s hands were shaking and he was looking down again. 

“Tony it’s time”

“Tony it’s time. We need to go. Now. It’s now or never’

“Ok kid your going to listen to me and follow all my instructions. Understand?”

Peter nodded.

“Good. See the guards. They’re going to go get the others out. Your going to follow me. Your going to follow me out. Your going to stay behind me. Do as I say and you be out of here. For good. Here, put this on.”

A bullet proof vest. 

 

\---------------

 

2 guards came in and took out the ones who were on duty. One took off their mask. Natasha. She had never been a fan of helmets. The other one took his off too. Steve. “Long time no see.” Clint said.

“Not now. Tony’s getting the kid onto the jet. Grab guns. Jets this way. The team made their way, fighting to the top. Just like old times. Just like nothing has happened. Even though they had been on the same team, and even though they had grown very close, things just weren’t the same anymore. 

The team made it, but Tony and Peter weren’t there.

 

\---------------

 

Peter followed Tony around. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was going to get to leave. After five years. Freedom. “Come on kid”

Suddenly 4 pairs of hands were on Peter. Pulling him away from Tony.

“Tony, Tony, help, Please, I don’t wanna go back. Please Tony.”

Peter was crying. 

 

\------------------

 

The kid was crying. Not just tears. He was sobbing. The kid kept fighting as they put more restraints on him. The kid was begging for Tony to save him. One of the guards punched in in the gut to shut him up. It did. Tony had the watch with the glove inside on, but he didn’t get it on quick enough. One of the guards had pulled out a taser, and the scream the kid let out made him sick to his stomach. 

Tony started blasting everyone in his sight as the kid was lying there, breathing harshly on the floor. Tony didn’t know what had happened outside of the experiments, but the kid was still crying. “Come on. We’re almost there” Tony said, grabbing the kid by his arm. 

His hands were still handcuffed. But what neither of them noticed is that they could shock him. Peter and Tony ran like it was the end of the world. They were so close, but they also weren’t. 

So close… Yet so far.

Cause Ross what there. 

He held up a remote.

And Peter’s handcuffs went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> did you see what I put?


	10. They're finally getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Peter finally going to get to leave and have a somewhat, normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Passenger while writing this. There might also be only one or two more chapters left, but I am doing a part 2. I've also been typing this on a google doc and it's 39 pages long.

They were almost there. Almost to freedom. This was working. And then it wasn’t. They had gotten past the guards, but Tony had completely forgotten about Ross. 

Ross.

How could he forget about Ross? The most important part of the plan was Ross. How could he forget? 

Ross held up a remote. He could hear Peter let out a long, shaky breath and Ross smirked. Peter’s hands were shaking again. Tony could tell the kid knew what was about to happen, and it made Tony sick. 

Ross pressed the button and Peter let out a scream and fell to the floor, his back arched as electricity was sent through him. Peter was trying to hold in the screams that followed. Tony pointed his gauntlet at Ross. “Make it stop”

“Why should I? He’s a murderer”

“He’s just a kid”

“He doesn’t seem to think so, do you Peter”

Peter didn’t respond. He couldn’t. 

“You’re sick”

“Am I really though?”

“I said make it stop” 

Ross did. Peter relaxed, but he was still on the ground harshly breathing and crying. His hands were still tied to his back. Ross walked over to him, looked Tony square in the eyes, and kicked Peter in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. 

Tony almost blasted him into next year, but Ross put up his hands yelling something at Tony. “Wait wait wait wait wait”

Tony was filled with rage. “Why shouldn’t I kill you now”

“Let me explain”

“You have 30 seconds” Tony said, not lowering his arm or taking is eyes of him.

“You kill me now, you’ll be seen as a murderer. I know you’ve already killed many people, but that was before the accords. Now, you’ll be betraying the 100+ countries to signed the accords. If I don’t walk out of here, you’ll be sent to jail and that kid won’t get any help. “

Tony thought about it for a second, looked over at Peter who was now just lying there looking into space, and looked back at Ross. He didn’t fire at him, but he didn't lower his arm. His expression stayed the same. Tony knew he would lose either way, but the kid would win if Ross was let go. He also knew most of the countries wouldn’t agree with arresting a 15 year old kid for the rest of his life. But Tony couldn’t let that happen.

Ross kicked Peter one more time, just to annoy Tony. Ross tossed him the remote and left, leaving Tony and a broken Peter alone. Tony ran over to the kid and took off the cuffs. Tony was going to help him up, but Peter flinched when he tried to touch him.

Poor kid. He just sat there. His face was still wet from the tears and he was shaking. He just sat there like he wasn’t going to get out.

Tony didn’t even know the kid and yet he would do anything to keep him safe. 

 

\--------------------

 

Tony had unlocked him from the cuffs, but he still didn’t feel free. He was still in this place. Ross was gone, but he wasn’t really gone. He could still come back. Tony tried to help him up. No one had ever been that gentle to him. Over the past 5 years all he had gotten was beatings. 

Peter wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to leave. Here, he had a bed, food, and clothing. He also had friends. But out there, he didn’t have any of that. May didn’t love him anymore, Ned didn’t know who he was. He would have to get his own place, his own food, his own clothing, and he wouldn’t have his friends. He could hear Tony trying to get him up, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t have a life outside of the Raft. 

Eventually Tony picked him up and carried him to the jet. The rest f the avengers were there, some trying to get through to Tony, and others hugging each other. Tony set Peter down who tried to run. 

Peter had to get back. He couldn’t survive outside. The raft was safe. The raft was home.

Peter didn’t get very far. Clint was the first one to run after him and he was the first one to reach Peter. Clint grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a hug. Clint had gotten very attached to the kid. Peter stood there, dazed about what had just happened. What he had just done. Peter had almost gone back. Peter leaned into Clint, letting out a breath for who knows how long he’s been holding. Peter closed his eyes and started crying silently. All the stress that weighed down Peter over the last 5 years had lifted off his chest. All of the strict rules, the punishment, all of the isolation was being taken away. 

Peter heard Steve say “Come on, we gotta go. They’re gonna follow us.”

Clint kept his arm around the kid as they all boarded the jet. Peter sat next to (almost on top of him Peter was so close) to Clint. Everyone was staring at him. Everyone looked sad. 

 

\--------------------

 

When Tony came back with Peter, he looked miserable. First of all, Peter was being carried in by Tony. Clint also noticed how his wrists were red. He also noticed Peter’s shaking and the wetness on his face. Clint also noticed something in Peter’s eyes. Or something missing. Peter ran. He ran back into the raft and Clint followed him. He had been through this situation and he knew exactly what to do. 

Clint had gone through this many times, but he had always been on the receiving sides. Clint grabbed the kid pulling him into a hug. He didn’t look at Peter, he didn’t try to talk to him. They just stood there. Clint knew that when you’ve been keeping everything inside for so long, the best thing to do is let it all out at once. He couldn’t say to let your emotions out, because he had never done that. 

Steve called and they walked back together. Peter sat down next to him and Clint gave the rest of the avengers a sorrowful look as they all gathered around for a silent trip back. Peter didn’t want to leave Clint’s side, and Clint didn’t want to leave Peter’s. 

 

\--------------------

 

Tony looked at the broken kid sitting next to Clint. Everyone was worried about the kid now, but no one except for Nat and Steve, knew about his aunt. Peter was already broken and now, he had to hell him the one person waiting for him was gone. His best friend wouldn’t be there for him either. He would have no one. Just a bunch of strangers. Tony already had a room set up for Peter at both the compound and the Tower. It didn’t have any of his stuff either. It was all gone. 

Peter would have to deal with someone else living in his apartment.

All of his family belongings being gone.

The loss of his aunt.

Never seeing his best friend again.

Never being able to stay away from the media. 

Tony looked at the broken kid in front of him, and sighed.

What was he going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Ross go?
> 
> Why is Peter being called a murderer?
> 
> Is Peter ok?
> 
> :)


	11. It Isn't Over, Not yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better when Peter is free from the raft, but good things only last for a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, but as you're reading this, remember it's part of a series. Peter deserves a break.

The ride back was silent. Peter didn’t speak. No one did. They all just kinda sat there. Nat flew back because Peter wouldn’t leave Clint’s side. Clint didn’t mind though. They decided to go to the tower. Even though it was in the middle of a big city, that’s what the kid was used to. They could hide him from the press. Tony had Bruce come to the tower so he could check the kid out. 

“Pete, can you tell me what month it is”

“It’s Peter… and no”

“Do you know what year it is?” Bruce asked.

“No”

“Can you tell me how old you are”

“I’m… I- I… think I’m 20” Peter said, looking down at the cup of hot chocolate in his hands. 

“Umm...ok. Just try to relax and I’ll be back in a bit” Bruce said, leaving.

 

\--------------------

 

“He really thinks it’s been 5 years” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. I looked at the files. He was supposed to spend 5 years in solitary. Ross thinks he tried to contact someone to break him out, and that was his punishment” Bruce said.

Scott went to go spend time with his family and see Hope. Wanda wanted to spend some time alone as well. That left Steve, Tony, Nat, Sam, Bruce, and Clint. And Peter of course. 

It took Tony a second to process everything, but it all came together. Ross went to go get Peter. He had told Peter it had been 5 years. Cause the kid hadn’t been through enough already. “Somebody’s gotta tell him”

Everyone looked at Clint. “No, no, no, no I couldn’t do that”

“He trusts you” Nat said. 

“Yeah, but I can’t do that to him”

‘Someone has to” Steve replied.

“Fine”

“Wait, I need to tell you guys a few more things first” Tony said. 

Steve and Nat looked away. They knew what he was going to say.

“The kid’s last living relative died the same day he was taken. Try not to bring up his aunt. He can’t take much more right now. I’ve already got guardianship papers for him. He’ll have a room both here and at the compound. Just try not to bring up his aunt, school, or the raft, please.”

Clint nodded as he walked out. 

 

\--------------------

 

“Hey kid, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah”

Peter had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and a big, fluffy blanket around his shoulders. The kid almost looked content. “Do you remember when Ross said you were going to be in solitary for 5 years?”

Peter nodded. “Well, it wasn’t exactly 5 years. It was only a few months. You’re still 15 years old.”

Petr didn’t look up. He didn’t speak either. He just nodded. 

“You’ll be staying here for a little while. Just while everything settles down. Wanna go to your room?”

Peter just nods and stands up. 

 

\--------------------

 

Peter had never been in a building so nice. Peter didn’t know exactly why he wasn’t heading home to May, but he was too emotionally tired to ask. He followed Clint to his room. 

It was big. It was nice. It had a king size bed in the middle of the room. It also had a walk in closet, a full bathroom, and a T.V. It also had windows along one wall with a balcony the looked over the city. It was around 11:00 pm. Peter had always loved the city at night. He would take a trip with Ben every year and stay in a nice hotel that would overlook the city. His room felt like home, but not really. 

Clint took the cup from Peter. “Go ahead and shower and get some sleep. There’s some pajamas in the dresser, but they might be a little big. Well go… well nevermind, just get some rest. Friday will help you out if you need anything.”

Peter nodded, still looking out at the window. 

Hot showers felt amazing. Peter hadn’t had one in several months. He stood there, taking in the warmth and silence. His towel was also heated. Now Peter had had many hot showers after late nights of patrolling, but he had never had the luxury of a heated towel. 

Peter found some sweatpants and a t-shirt in a drawer. After staring at the city lights for who knows how long, Peter wanted another hot chocolate. He just couldn’t sleep. “Friday?

“Yes Mr. Parker”

Peter looked up at the ceiling. He didn’t have good memories of a voice coming out the ceiling. “Do you know where I could get some more hot chocolate?”

“I light a path for you to the kitchen”

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome Mr. Parker”

“Please call me Peter”

“Sure thing Peter.”

Peter got his hot chocolate, and with the help of Friday, he made it back to his room. He grabbed the blanket he was using earlier and went out onto the balcony. It was mid February so it was still freezing out. Peter didn’t care though. He felt at home. It felt like when he and May would bring out all their blankets, turn off the heat, and watch Christmas movies all day. He had missed Christmas. 

Peter sat down, leaning against one of the windows. He watched the still busy streets. People out having fun with their friends. Peter could still do that. Ross had lied to him. Ross had lied to him about a lot of stuff, some Peter knew about, and some he didn’t. 

Peter sat there until the sun rose. It was peaceful. It was quiet. Nobody knew he was there, nobody was watching him. It was just Peter. 

Eventually Peter made his way downstairs for breakfast. Apparently Steve was an amazing cook. He could make amazing chocolate chip waffles. It was the best thing Peter had eaten in months. “Now you obviously need some new clothing. Tony already closed a store for the day so we could go and shop.” Clint said

“Who’s we”

“Me, Steve, Tony cause he’s the one with the money, and you”

Peter was glad the store was closed, because shopping with the avengers was embarrassing. It started off with Peter buying new shirts and jeans, a few sweatshirts and 2 pairs a shoes. But that wasn’t enough for Tony. Everyone started getting shirts for Peter with their alter ego’s on them. It was harder for Clint to find stuff. There aren’t a lot of Hawkeye themed clothing.

Peter ended up smiling. He had a new wardrobe, and Tony let him find new sheets for his bed and stuff to put on his wall. The empty feeling he had had was fading. He would still have a few times where he would feel depressed, but one of the avengers were always there. 

It had been about a week and Peter still spent his nights watching the city. He did sleep in the early mornings though. The first time he had slept on the bed. He hadn’t woken up until noon. He had never slept on something softer. He had been sleeping on a prison mat, but before that, he had been sleeping on Uncle Ben’s collage bed. His uncle had a bunk bed in college. So cool.

But with sleeping, there were also nightmares. And that’s how Peter ended up in the kitchen at 2:00 am, eating pop-tarts with Clint. Peter never talked about his nightmares. They were either about his parents, his uncle, villains he had faced as spider-man, or they were about his aunt dying. It had been one of those nights. 

Peter asked when could see May and live with her again. Clint brush it off and told him to go back to bed. Peter didn’t forget though. 

In the morning Peter asked again. The cheerful mood faded as the chatter stopped. Tony looked at Steve, who looked away. Then he looked at Clint, who gave a small nod in return. “Kid you need to sit down for this”

“Ok…” Peter said, hesitantly. 

Tony didn’t know how to say this. He had always been on the receiving side. “Something happened with May on the same day you were taken…”

Peter looked at Tony like he has a screw loose. Peter got this bad feeling in his gut when Tony opened his mouth to speak again. “She was in a car accident. She’s dead.”

“What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of my first fic (not including the 100 word thing I posted)
> 
> Edit: I need help with a name for the sequel.
> 
> Edit 2/2/19: I just wanna say thank you for all the loves you guys are giving this. This was my first fic


End file.
